


Я отличаюсь

by Suoh



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: До осеннего Мейдзи Дзингу полдня, и команда должна стать одним целым





	Я отличаюсь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на споконную Олимпиаду’18

— ...и сейчас за, — учитель Шига взглянул на часы, — пятнадцать часов до начала игры я хочу спросить вас всех: что можно улучшить за такой короткий срок? Что мы можем изменить?

Он улыбнулся, и Абе пришло в голову, что тот похож на безбородого, еще не поседевшего Санту. Последние две недели Санта-Клаусы появились на витринах, на банках с газировкой, желали счастливого Рождества с экранов телевизоров, хотя едва-едва наступил ноябрь. Абе казалось, что все это нелогично и глупо. Мейдзи Дзингу — финал осенних соревнований, а на каждом шагу город уже готовился к зимним праздникам, оборачивался гирляндами и зажигал желтые мигающие лампочки.

Таджима выбросил вверх руку и даже привстал на цыпочки. Заговорил, прежде чем учитель Шига успел к нему обратиться.

— Можно добиться отличной физической формы! Лечь пораньше там, размяться правильно...

— Это важно, но есть еще кое-что. Попробуете сообразить?

Кто-то — кажется, Оки — обернулся на Момокан, но та только пожала плечами. Она отвечала за руки и ноги, за скорость и точность, Шига же отвечал за голову.

Абе считал, что плохого игрока не спасет хорошая психологическая подготовка, а хороший обойдется и без нее, если мяч летит, куда надо, а ноги добегают до базы. Игрокам вроде Михаши, на которых уж слишком сильно воздействуют обстоятельства, нужно просто побольше играть.

«И поменьше думать», — Абе называл это так.

— Нишихиро, Сакаэегучи, неужели вариантов совсем нет? — Шига развел руками, и дурацкое рождественское сходство лишь усилилось. Недоставало только внушительного мешка с подарками.

— Правильный настрой? — неуверенно предположил Нишихиро. — Чтобы не думать, что мы не сможем победить.

— Близко, очень близко, молодец.

Появилось желание занять чем-то руки. Абе сцепил за спиной пальцы и стиснул зубы. Разговоров о поражении он не выносил, но и ругаться с тренерами за день до игры не хотелось. Пусть поступают, как считают нужным, устраивают эти сеансы психологической подготовки, хоть в храм идут — решаться все будет завтра на поле. Между горкой и домом, где не поможет ни одна мантра.

Учитель Шига продолжал:

— Есть виды спорта, где очень важно ощущение единства с партнером. Прыжки в воду, к примеру. В бейсболе может казаться, что это не играет никакой роли, но подумайте: все делают бросок по-разному, и насколько легче будет поймать мяч, если ты знаешь двигательные особенности товарищей по команде.

— Но за один день...

— Верно, Ханаи, за один день этого не добиться. Поэтому я просто хочу, чтобы вы попробовали ощутить себя целым. Поработать как единый организм. А для этого нужно отбросить свои различия, заговорить о них и признать. Момоэ, помоги мне, пожалуйста.

Сначала Момокан растерялась. Абе заметил, что она тут же принялась подбирать волосы, завертела их в неаккуратный пучок на затылке и только после этого подошла ближе. Команда уставилась с осторожным вниманием на то, как Шига встал рядом и взял ее за руку.

— Я отличаюсь от Момоэ Марии, — с комичной торжественностью произнес он. — Я не ношу косички.

Все засмеялись, даже Момокан забыла свою нервозность и подхватила:

— Я отличаюсь от Шиги Цуеши. У меня хорошее зрение!

Если бы не всеобщее веселье и расслабленность, Абе сказал бы, что все это ерунда и что про косички и зрение можно понять и так. И за руки не браться. И что оставшиеся часы стоило бы провести в булпене, но вместо этого только спросил, как решить, о ком говорить — их же много, целая команда.

Учитель Шига протянул ему на открытой ладони крохотный многогранный волчок, на каждой грани которого была написана фамилия. Абе засмотрелся на свою, короткую и простую, и невольно задумался, что скажут остальные, когда волчок упадет на эту сторону.

***

Скамейки в раздевалке придвинули к стенам. Жалюзи опустили и зажгли под потолком тусклую лампу, которая покачивалась каждый раз, когда кто-то слишком сильно хлопал дверью. Шиноока зачем-то притащила целый ящик с бутылками с водой, словно они собирались торчать взаперти всю ночь напролет. Когда Мизутани попытался забрать у нее ящик, она замотала головой и едва не выронила ношу себе под ноги.

Оставив воду на одной из скамеек, Шиноока поспешила выйти, словно в раздевалке было что-то, чего ей видеть не следовало. Или не хотелось.

— Я вас закрою, — сообщила Момокан. — Не на ключ, просто прикрою дверь, чтобы вас ничего не отвлекало.

— Мы прям как сектанты какие-то, — Изуми подергал ручки окон. — Если мы вдруг завтра победим, нам не аннулируют победу из-за того, что мы потусторонние силы привлекаем?

— Никаких «вдруг»! — Момокан улыбнулась. — Считайте, что Мейдзи Дзингу для вас начинается сегодня.

Дверь она закрыла беззвучно, почти незаметно, только полоса белого дневного света с улицы скрылась, и единственным источником освещения осталась подслеповатая лампочка.

Они встали в круг. Справа от Абе оказался Ханаи, слева — Таджима. Ханаи протянул Абе открытую ладонь, дождался, когда Абе сам возьмет его за руку, Таджима же схватил первым и сильно стиснул пальцы, словно они соревновались в армрестлинге.

Руки сцепились по кругу, а волчок лежал посреди раздевалки на дощатом полу. Написанных на нем фамилий было не различить. Абе оглядел команду. Сам он чувствовал себя неловко и скованно, с радостью променял бы этот сеанс психологической подготовки на бег или отбивание, но остальные выглядели скорее расслабленными. Даже Михаши казался спокойным и заинтересованным, без вечной панической нотки, появлявшейся при любом близком общении.

— Ну что, — голос Ханаи дрогнул, и Абе понял, что не его одного терзает беспокойство. — Я начну?

Ханаи высвободил руки и вышел в центр, опустился перед волчком на корточки, раскрутил. Секунд десять было так тихо, что слышался звук, с которым вращалась по полу пластиковая ножка волчка.

— Оки. — Ханаи поискал Оки взглядом и вернулся обратно в круг. Абе показалось, что теперь его хватка стала крепче. — Я отличаюсь от Оки.

Брови Оки чуть дернулись вверх.

— Я правша.

Похоже, Оки выдохнул с облегчением и чуть улыбнулся, словно извиняясь за то, что ему удобнее действовать левой рукой. Одна десятая команды готова.

Что теперь наступила его очередь, Абе понял не сразу. Сначала все ждали, потом наконец Таджима разжал руку и громко шепнул:

— Иди уже.

Абе выступил вперед, в центр. Команда смыкалась вокруг кольцом. Ему вспомнилось, что похожую сцену он видел в каком-то фильме: там герою выносили приговор. Ассоциация была глупая. Абе опустился на колени и закрутил волчок. Фамилии тут же смазались^; волчок, танцуя, двигался в бок, пока не попал в тонкую щель между половицами. Споткнулся и остановился на фамилии:

— Михаши.

В совпадения Абе не верил, но если чье-то имя и могло выпасть, чтобы все пошло не так, это было имя Михаши. Абе медленно, отступая назад, вернулся в круг. Оказалось, что Михаши стоит прямо напротив него, сжимая руки Изуми и Суямы.

— Я отличаюсь от Михаши, — как скороговорку произнес Абе слова, которые и не требовали доказательств. Но надо было продолжать.

Столько всего сразу пришло в голову. «Я не питчер, у меня есть брат, я не боюсь собак...» — все не то. Что-то про учебу или что-то про бейсбол? Что-то из жизни? Михаши же мужественно ждал конца фразы и сейчас очень напоминал самого себя в те минуты, когда отказывался уходить с горки, хотя игра была ни к черту. Даже думая об этом, Абе начинал злиться.

— Я умею вовремя остановиться, — брякнул он.

— Да ну? — Изуми, конечно, не смог промолчать.

— Дальше, давайте дальше, — вмешался Сакаегучи, и Абе был ему благодарен. Стоило ответить Изуми — Абе себя неправым не считал, — но не сейчас. Да и Михаши с его невыносимым упрямством.

Таджима объявил, что он отличается от Суямы тем, что совершенно не умеет рисовать, и все немного остыли. Мизутани — что, в отличие от Нишихиро, никогда не интересовался мангой.

— У меня Михаши, — заметил Изуми, читая надпись на волчке. — Я отличаюсь от Михаши. Я терпеть не могу, когда на меня наезжают без повода. — Было видно, что Изуми при этом крепче стиснул руку Михаши, а смотрел прямо на Абе.

Сакаегучи обеспокоенно завертел головой по сторонам, Ханаи чуть заметно пожал плечами. Абе хотелось сказать им, что они ищут подводные камни там, где их нет, но нарушать правила не стоило. Волчок раскручивал Михаши, и все могло дать трещину.

— А-абе.

Разумеется.

Абе уставился в пол. Михаши вряд ли скажет про него что-то лишнее, а если и скажет, то — ерунда, это никак не отразится на игре, не должно. Слева вдруг стало очень осязаемым присутствие Таджимы.

— Я отличаюсь от Абе. Я никогда не... не ненавидел человека напротив.

— Да не ненавижу я тебя, сколько можно! — Абе взорвался, прежде чем успел обдумать услышанное.

Михаши плотно сжал губы и смотрел вниз, но не дрожал. Рядом Таджима вывернулся из хватки, упер ладони в бок и исподлобья уставился на Абе. Как он при своем росте умудрялся занимать столько места, оставалось загадкой, но Абе было не до этого.

— Ты вечно принимаешь все на свой счет! Откуда в тебе столько этого всего, — Таджима неопределенно повел руками в воздухе, — понять не могу. Да ну тебя, и понимать не хочу.

— Абе считает, что речь может идти только о нем, игрок по умолчанию. Хотя оно и в этот раз о нем, только не так.

— Изуми, хватит, все как-то... — Ханаи положил ладони себе на затылок, жест был беспокойный и нервный.

Круг порвался. Абе чувствовал, что от него чего-то ждут: то ли слов, то ли хотя бы реакции. Ненавидел человека напротив. Секунды тишины позволили достроить в голове логическую цепочку: Харуна. Михаши говорил не об их бэттери, а о том, что осталось в средней школе.

— И Харуну я не ненавидел, — выдохнул Абе. Получилось как-то жалко и беспомощно. Интонации сами собой поползли вверх. — Хватит делать из меня...

Сравнение не шло в голову, но Абе вдруг очень четко увидел себя глазами команды: вспыльчивый и агрессивный. Мрачноватый в лучшие моменты и резкий, едва что-то идет не так. Накатила обида. Впервые за много лет подступили злые раздраженные слезы, и на виду у команды это было еще хуже.

Ни Таджима, ни Ханаи уже не держали его за руки, поэтому Абе просто развернулся и зашагал к выходу. Показалось, что дверь наружу находится теперь очень далеко. Ручка поддалась не сразу, и пока Абе терзал ее, его спину прожигали напряженные взгляды. Похоже, Ханаи попытался его остановить, но тут дверь поддалась, и Абе вышел, захлопнув ее за собой.

Холодный воздух еще сильнее ожег глаза, и одна слезинка все-таки скатилась по щеке. Абе быстро вытер ее тыльной стороной ладони и только теперь заметил, что возле двери, обняв колени, сидит на земле Шиноока.

Вот у нее глаза были заплаканные и красные.

Похоже, было хорошо слышно все, что происходило внутри.

«Чего ревешь?» — хотел спросить Абе, но не стал, слова показались грубыми.

— Чего... плачешь?

Шиноока потерла лицо руками, поднялась с земли. Тут же принялась отряхивать свои розовые спортивные штаны. Со стороны школы доносилась музыка — школьный хор репетировал рождественские гимны, и Абе снова вспомнил, что ноябрь. Что Мейдзи Дзингу ждет старшую Нишиуру, а команда расцепила руки и осталась в скудно освещенной раздевалке без него.

— Я отличаюсь от Абе, — тихо произнесла Шиноока. — Я плачу по пустякам.

«Не отличаешься», — сказать это вслух Абе не мог. Хотя это, наверное, был не пустяк.


End file.
